The 7 lives The Fates gave Harry Potter!
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: When the prophecy sead 'and he will be marked as his ' Albus Dumbeldor thout that meant just a scar but both Death & The Fates new differently! Albus also wonders what type of powers are mean by the words 'and he will have powers that The Dark Lord will know not! And what does it mean for Harry to have 7 lives! This is my first story so updates will be weird people! So this is M!
1. prolog

**_The 7 lives that The Fates gave Harry Potter!_**

 **AN:** I have never owned any of the stories that are maybe going to be seen as a part of this fanfic! That is right this is a fanfic not a real story that will cost me money to make, or at least should not cost me money. Anyway I do not own HP or any other thing that I use in this story because I did not have the idea first and am not as smart as a real arther that made the real deal stuff! Also this is the first story I have ever made that will be see by more people then just my 'fake friends' on fb have seen, they know who they r! Also I own only the **OCs** ' I make for any of my stories! Though I will try to remember to make an (AN:) that says I put an OC in that ch:!

Have fun reading fan fics people and love the writers for writing stuff too!

goodday!㈳5

 **Prologue Part: 1**

It all started the night Albus Dumbeldor was to meet with his 'maybe new' teacher for Divination classes since the last teacher died from choking on his dinner of roast beef sandwich and sliced fruit ( the fruit being nothing special just blueberries and apple slices) not knowing that he was going die because of an apple sead going into one of his lungs! It was to late by the time the house-elf he had went to see why its master was not calling it to take the food away. The poor little elf almost died from the shock of seeing its master died.

But that was for another time to think on he (Albus Dumbeldor) was waiting for a young woman, who asked to try out for the job, and he hoped to have it filled that night. And so after wait about 20m for the woman, she finally showed up in the worst close, or it would have been if it was not for the fact that Albus was wearing blue robes with little golden moons and stars on his robes. Her robes were the color of blood and had little glass orbs that looked like mar-bals all over it, with her glasses making her eyes like a lot more like a bug's eyes. And so they started to talk, and they talked until Albus was ready to call it a night since it was 9pm and he still need to work on some papers back at the school he had been teaching at for about the last 70 years give or take 5 years; when all of the sudden the woman started to talk but sounded a lot more like a man than a woman! (If you don't know the prophecy by now you need to re-read book 5 or 7 of Harry Potter people!) Right after Albus heard the words 'And he will be marked as his equal but have powers he knows not', Albus thought of how he could get his hands on any new powers that the 'Dark Lord' did not have from the one to be marked as his equal would get from the prophecy!

The only thing he forgot to take into thought was that 'The Fates' where the ones to make the prophecy and had the power of the choice as to which of the only magical children 'born as the 7th month dies' would be the one to beat 'The Dark Lord' down in the end! Though one must take into account that 'The Fates' was actually just three goddesses, who were made by the 'Creator' to choose what was to happen to any child that could ever be a 'Demi-God' in anyway at all!

(An:also if u don't know what a Demi-god is u might learn about some of what they.)

 **part: 2**

The Fates as one would like to think only ever played with or in the mortal worlds for needs of the many, but that was far from the truth! After all they 'The Fates' had a job to do for the 'Creator'! There job was to make sure that if a 'god or goddess' had the idea to go to the mortal plains and have sex with a mortal that any child or children they might have would become the leader(s) of that world in some way be it for the good of all the people or for the death of some or most of the people of that one world. Though this only worked if it was only one or two 'gods or goddesses' in any one world. So if for some reson more then two 'gods' went to any one world then a singal soul was picked for the purpose of being reborn again and again until all the would be 'Demi-gods' were born and then dead by some 'big bad' or for some 'greater good' so to speak!

It just so happened that about ten 'gods and goddesses' (This is together people!) wanted to go, and have some fun in the mortal world that where the most likely to have the most action going on, or in that plain in any way at all! The gods that went to the mortal plains where as fallows: The King of the gods of Greece Zeus, The god of the sea Poseidon,The god of the Underworld Hades, The Titan King Cronus, and The death god Thanatos, then we have the goddesses that thought it a good idea to walk in the mortal plains. The goddesses where as fallows: The goddess of love Aphroditey, The goddess of magic Hecate, The goddess of the moon & the hunt Artemis, The goddess of the home & hearth or fire Hestia, and last at least for now sins there will always be other gods to walk to mortal plains later was, The goddess of life, rebirth, youth and spring time Maia!

...

(AN: this is all the gods and goddess I am going to use in Harry's past live as maybe parents ok people if you ask I me after I get this story done then I might make a one-shot that could work with this story in place of one of the Chs' but we shall have to wait and see how fast I get done with this story first though!

Thank for reading fanfiction people!)


	2. real ch: 1

**_The 7 lives that_** ** _The Fates_** ** _gave Harry Potter!_**

 **AN:** I have never owned any of the stories that are maybe going to be seen as a part of this fanfic! That is right this is a fanfic not a real story that will cost me money to make, or at least should not cost me money. Anyway I do not own HP or any other thing that I use in this story because I did not have the idea first and am not as smart as a real arther that made the real deal stuff! Also this is the first story I have ever made that will be see by more people then just my 'fake friends' on fb have seen, they know who they r! Also I own only the **OCs** ' I make for any of my stories! Though I will try to remember to make an (AN:) that says I put an OC in that ch:!

Have fun reading fan fics people and love the writers for writing stuff too!

goodday!?

...

AN: This is the 'real' first ch so injoy ?

...

ch:1

...

The first world that was changed by a god coming into it was a world named KHR. That mortal plain was the home for a soul The Fates had marked for rebirth over 5 hundred years ago by the life clock of that mortal plain! That soul went by the name of Giotto first head of the mafia familglia named Vongola! Also one of the first to try to protect those that had no right or need to know of the mafia of that world.

Well that was what Giotto had made the Vongola familglia to do, but not everyone that joind up with the mafia family did all they could to up hold that belief or not all the time, but when it was in there best interest to do so. So it was that after Giotto retired from being the boss that the mafia family became known as one of the strongest familys to ever have been started; even if Giotto had not wanted the family to become just as evil as the familys' that he had been fighting against when he had been but a young teenager. And since there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to keep on happening to the familglia that he loved so much, he desided to move to another conterea that he had not been to before and start a 'real' family with one of those he had faut for even if the woman he ended up marring had no idea what he did in his past, they lived a happy life together!

He died just after his third child was born because an old 'friend' wanted he gone for good and not just living the 'good life' type of gone but for Giotto to be six feet under ground kind of gone! It was not to hard for Giotto to get rid of the assassin that was sent to off him, and it was almost to easy to go into hiding after that since he had lost his site but gained a new ability as payment for losing out on ever being able to see his 'real' family again. He only was able to live 20 more years after that but in that time he did train a young man in the making of very special weapons making art form he knew! The young man's name was Talbot. (And if you don't know who Talbot is read KHR people!)

...

And so it was that about three generations before Giotto was to be reborn that one of the ten gods that wanted haft-blood children came to that world! That gods name was Zeus! He was only on that world because he felt like it was the one world he might just be able to have a son that would not make he sad or anger at him! So he searched for the one woman that could maybe give him that son; and he found her in a small town visiting some family who lived there. He waited until she was back in her home village before making himself look the part of a mortal even if he was still all God. And then he sidused her and had sex a lot with her until he knew she was with his child, as he could tell she was with child long before she would ever know just from him being a god and her being a mortal who was able to carry a child.

And after he knew she was with child did he leave her as if she had never been but a one-night-stand! And so the woman had the child of a god that did not really love her but for the fact that she could give him a son! The son of Zeus was named Iemitus Sawada, though that was only because his mom was haft Japanese and haft Italian!

...

Later on we see another God come to this world but this god was really a goddess. But not just any goddess but a goddess by the name of Maia! Maia had only come to this world because she could feal that there was a soul that was going to be reborn soon and she wanted to give that soul a gift. So she desided to be born a mortal for once to see what that was like. And so the baby girl Nana Toshro was born into this world's history! She (Nana) would later in life take a summer trip to Italy to see the Leaning tower of Pisa for the fun of being able to say she had been to see it! She also took some pics as well!

It was wile she was in Italy that she ran into her would-be husband Iemitus Sawada at a little cafe nere her hotel! They would spend the rest of her summer trip dating and seeing the sites of Italy! She would leave Italy with a promise from Iemitus that he would come to Japan to see her in the christmas time!

It would take them three years before they finaly would get married! And another three before their first born son would come to be! And another three years before their second son would be born! Though they had not idea that the second son was also the reborn soul of the first boss of the Vongola mafia family!

...


	3. real ch: 2

AN: This is the 'real' second ch so enjoy?

...

ch:2

...

(Last time!)

It would take them three years before they finaly would get married! And another three before their first born son would come to be! And another three years before their second son would be born! Though they had not idea that the second son was also the reborn soul of the first boss of the Vongola mafia family!

(Now on with the story!)

...

Now normally when one is reborn one has to pay a tole to 'Life' & 'Death' inorder to be reborn usually this is the memories of the past life that the soul has lived. But that did not happen to Giotto since he was the son of a god and a Demi-God. Now in his new life he had to go by the name of Tsunayoshi Sawada, it did not feal like his name but he would get used to it at some point in this life he guessed. So he got to keep all of his memories of his last life and gained some new powers from his family line like a stronger flame that let him be able to fly in the air, or that in spring time he felt stronger then any other time of the year!

But his new life took a turn for the worst when he was 5yo again as an assassin had found out where his family lived and had desided that he was the first target to off! Only for the assassin to find himself burnt to death by the said 5yo. It was also the first time he Tsuna found out that his new dad was a part of the mafia and had a part in his past lives's old mafia family too! But things all came to a head when 2years after that in-sea-dent his dad brot home his boss to meat the family. And 'the boss' desided that Tsuna should call him 'grandpa' of all things! Tsuna tried to wait until the old man and his guards had left to use his flames but with only a small ball to play with he desided that since his dad was a part of the mafia along with everyone that came with his dad's boss no harm could come from him playing with his flames ... right?!

Wrong, just after he started to bring out his flames his dad and his dad's boss walked out into the front yard to walk to the car the old man had come in from the airport! They both stopped walking and started to run up to Tsuna at the same time making Tsuna put his hands up in front of him in self defense aggenst what they might do to him! As he put his hands up they dogged out of the way of the flames that started to go there way to eather side of Tsuna so as to jump on to the boy and nock him unconscious and bind his flames since he was to young to have they out at that time! Well they got a surprise when they went to jump on the boy as he had seen them dogge his flames so had put his hands down by his sides and left the ground at the same time they jumped at him. They ended up kissing and head butting each other wile he was now 10feet up in the air and staying out of their reach for as long as he could since he now knew they wanted him to not use his flames.

But after about an houre of just staying in the air and only moving out of arms reach of the 50 people that where trying to get him out of the air with out hurting him. He started to use up all of his flames and started to get lower to the ground even as he tried to not be touched by any of the people at all! By the time he was on the ground he was crying because he knew that his flames would be sealed off soon thanks to the 'hyper dieing will flame' mode he had been in! And he shouted out loud not to touch him when his dad went to pick him up after he fell over since he had no strength left in his body! But it did no good because his flames got seal even as he cry "no no no" over and over again it did no good.

...

It would be a tuff 7years for Tsuna at school and in life at all because without his flames he started to become a cluts and gained a form of ADHD and dyslexia that hurt any chance of him ever having a normal job by! It would only get harder for Tsuna when Reborn a hitman teacher came to town!

...


	4. real ch: 3

Ch: 3

...

(Last time!)

It would be a tuff 7years for Tsuna at school and in life at all because without his flames he started to become a cluts and gained a form of ADHD and dyslexia that hurt any chance of him ever having a normal job by! It would only get harder for Tsuna when Reborn a hitman teacher came to town!

(Now on with the story!)

...

Today Tsuna was not having a good day at all! It all started when his mom got in the mail a postcard from his deadbeat dad that said he Tsuna's dad had hired a tutor for him Tsuna to help him get better in school! But Tsuna just knew the new tuter was some hitman hired to finally off him in this life. After all if his dad did really care about him in anyway he would have sent a tuter along time ago! But instead all that comes anytime he, Tsuna thinks his dad might come, are just assassins trying to kill him!

So you can understand Tsuna's unhappiness to hear that his dad is sending a tuter after so long with little to no love shown to him in anyway at all! And to add to the 'happy' thoughts about his dad he hears the doorbell ring and his mom is making beck-fast, so that only left Tsuna to get the door and see who was there since his big brother was already at school. Tsuna and his brother had no love for each other at all; because his brother Shorri had all but said Tsuna was a disgrace to the family right to his face just a week after his flames had been sealed by his dad's boss! So you can that there was no love for Tsuna from the only males in his life that should care for him in some way but did not! The only one in the family that looked at him in anyway that could call with a 'loving' look was his mom, but it looked more like a look you would give stranger that needs a little help doing something! It was as clear as crystal to Tsuna that none of his family real loved him in anyway that a real family should!

So when Tsuna got to the door of the house and opened it and only sees a todler there he is very surprised! After all what was a little kid doing at this house that not eather of him or his brother as the kids?! So Tsuna goes to ask what the little kid is doing at there house, only to have a gun amed at his head! Before Tsuna can back up or yell he is shot in the head!

...

Reborn was having an O.K. day today. He would get to meet the next Vongola boss, and see if how much problems he was going to have to undo since the kid's flames had been sealed right after they had become active! And since the kid's flames had been sealed the kid had gained to disabilities that where going to make it harder to get the kid's schooling back on track, and to being in the top ten of his class! So he was a little bit sad when he rang the doorbell and instead of his co-workers wife, it was his target that answered the door! So with shuch a good shot in front of him to see what type of flame the kid had now after so long with it being sealed! So he shot the kid in the head.

...

What happened next would for ever be burned into anyone's mind if they had seen it! For instead of just a normal reaction from the 'dieing will bullet' which was tobe 'reborn' with a dieing will flame on the place where the person was shot; Tsuna was 'reborn' with a flame that was 8 different colors instead or the one or two colors Reborn was toled would come to be on Tsuna's head! Also all of the Flames where so close to each other that it looked like they where just one flame with lots of color! Two which where 'Sky' flames, with the other flames being off colors of the normal flame colors, that can be seen as they are only seen as the 'Poler flames'! 'Poler flames' only happen if a 'flame user' meets another 'flame user' with the same flame type and power as the other 'flame user'! The flames will make the users fight it out until there is a winner, the loser's flame becomes a 'Poler flame' as a sine that they lost to a stronger flame user.

...

Reborn had never seen something like this before in his life and took a pic of the surprising event! Just after Reborn took his pic Tsuna started to remember what happened in all of his life, and that includes his past life as Giotto! It was only 7m to the real world before Tsuna came back to himself, but to Tsuna it was like he relived every thing he had ever done in both of his lives! And as a result of not really having had a real 'dieing will' like need before he was shot by Reborn his flames stayed out burning like there was no tomorrow!

Reborn sees that Tsuna's flames are burning away, but Tsuna seems to not be having any reaction to them just burning like there is no tomorrow on his head! Reborn starts to wearied when Tsuna just looks at him for a few minuets before he asks Reborn " um...kid why are you playing with a bebe-gun? And why are you at my 'parent's' house?". Reborn was very surprised what Tsuna said to him and was very wearied that having his flames sealed for so long had hurt the boy's mind so much that he might be acting other then what he might act like!

Unknown to Reborn Tsuna was very happy to feal like he was ment to feal! And after not getting an anser the first time, Tsuna asked Reborn again, " hum...kid why are you at my house and why did you hit my with your bebe-gun's amow?". After Tsuna ask his questchen for the second time Reborn thought that maybe this is what Tsuna might have acted if his flames had never been sealed! So Reborn desided to anser Tsuna and see where things went from there. Reborn said "Cou'se my name is Reborn, I am the tuter for one Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you be him?" Tsuna hearing this blinks at Reborn for minuet then sighs and mumbles under his breath "I am going to have to send dad a nice rat poisoned cake for being a bastered for sending a little kid to tuter me! After all how can a little kid help me get done with midal & high school work?!" but to Reborn he says "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, that means that I am the person you are to help."

Reborn was a it surprised that Tsuna had so much hate for his father that he was thinking about sending him a poisoned cake! And a little ticked off that the boy would just dismiss him as being able to help him get better grades in school! After all Reborn was 'The World's Best Hitman!' so the kid should feal honored that Reborn was helping him at all! So after thinking this Reborn says "Are you not going to let me in so I can meet your mother?"

Tsuna was very unsure if he should let Reborn into the house but he did step out of the way for Reborn to come in. After Reborn was in the house and Tsuna had closed the door, they went to the dinning room to see Tsuna's mom waiting on them! This surprised the both of them though only Tsuna was not able to hide it all the way before everyone saw the look. After they all have a nice and quite break-fast together, Tsuna says good by to his mom and leaves for school before he is late.

After Tsuna had left Reborn talks to Nana (Tsuna's mom) about how he (reborn) was hired to make sure that Tsuna was in the top ten in his class by the end of the school year. After that was talked about Nana went to do the shopping for the week, wile Reborn went to Tsuna's school to see what he had to work with as far as how Tsuna's teachers where teaching him their class work. It only took Reborn 15m to get to the school and another 10m to find Tsuna's class, since that class was the loudest class in the hole school even though the hole class was well behaved for the most part at least it was!

It was easy to tell just why the class was so loud, since haft of it was because of the teacher (who was teaching math) was yelling a Tsuna having gotten the questen right and not getting it wrong like he had the day before when he had gotten it wrong! Tsuna was just looking at his teacher like the guy had two heads instead of just one for yelling at him like he was. It was funny to Reborn that should be happy that a student got the work right was getting such a look from the student when he is being yelled at for doing it the right way! But when the yelling did not stop after 5m it started to get on Reborn nerves, and usually anything that got on his nerves got a bullet in its body! More often it was in the head too! So at the 10m mark his gun came out and a bullet was in the blackboard so after that!

It only took the one bullet to get the teacher to stop yelling at Tsuna and just one more to get the hole class out of the room!

...

It would be a long 3 months for Tsuna with just Reborn! Before more trouble would role in with a bom lover!

...


	5. real ch: 4

Ch: 4

...

(Last time!)

It would be a long 3 months for Tsuna with just Reborn! Before more trouble would role in with a bom lover!

(Now more story!)

...

It had been a stressful but fun 3 months for Tsuna with Reborn living at his house with his family. Though very little ever changed between Tsuna and his brother a lot changed between Tsuna and his mom! Tsuna and his mom started to spend more time together in the mother/son bonding way. And that change all came tobe by Reborn's helping hand! Which only happened because Reborn needed Tsuna to have a better repor with his family, so that when he took over Vongola the familglia would not brake apart, like it might if he where to be the head anytime soon! But even after 3 months there still was very little change in Shorri's attitude towards Tsuna at all! Which was very annoying to Reborn that he could not brake Shorri or his hatred of Tsuna at all!

But it had only been 3 months so he thought he had time to change Shorri into a loving big brother at some point. But that was to going to have to wait since someone who was a 'fan boy' of Reborn was to show up in town!

...

The person to show up was one Hayato Gokudera. He was the younger brother of the one and only Bianchi, who her self was a 'fan girl' of Reborn's! Gokudera arrived into town and went strait to the place Reborn was said to be staying at! When he got to the house he sees a boy about his age running out of the house with flames coming out of his forehead! The kid runs right by Gokudera not even giving Gokudera a backwards look to see why he was infrunt of his house even!

Because Gokudera had been toled that the student that Reborn that was a lassie person, and so did not deserve Reborn as a teacher by Gokudera's cogitation! So Gokudera desided that Sawada Tsuna was to die for waisting Reborn's time like he was! This though would turn out to be a very bad idea later on.

...

After the fight that Gokudera started with Tsuna happening on the school grounds, where one Hibari Kyoya ruled with a iron fist. That in turn started a fight between Kyoya and Gokudera that Tsuna had to stop. Tsuna gained a very rabid 'fanboy' in the form of Gokudera and an accord with Kyoya for stoping him from fighting on the school grounds.

After that Tsuna meet three other people, one of which would then be part of his group of 'friends' from then on.

...

Tsuna was walking home from school with Reborn on his shoulder at the time that he can on the seen of a group of bullies. The bullies had two girls held against their will, one of the girls' Tsuna would know anywhere since he had a small crush on her. The girl's name was Sasagawa Kyoko and she was in his class room and had never made fun of him at anytime they had known each other. The other girl was his next door nabber, who's name was Miura Haru. Haru went to one of the other schools in town. Anyways right as Tsuna was going to help out the girls Kyoko's big brother Sasagwa Ryohei walked up from the other end of the street, and apon seeing his little sister in trouble he rushed in to attack the bullies. It only took 5 words from Reborn to get Tsuna helping Ryohei with the fight so he did not lose. The 5 words where 'Tsuna use your dieing will'.

It did not take long for Tsuna and Ryohei to beat the tar out of the bullies. And after the fight was over Ryohei asked to have a fight against Tsuna at the boxing club, in their boxing ring. And before Tsuna could say no Reborn says "yes" for Tsuna making it so Tsuna can't backout of the fight. It takes two weeks before the fight between Tsuna and Ryohei happens where Tsuna beats Ryohei fair and square!

After that fight Tsuna meats Yamamoto Takeshi but in a way not to Tsuna's liking at all.

...

The day Tsuna meat Yamamoto Takeshi was a good day at first at least that it was for Tsuna anyway. That changed though when lunch time came and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei went to the roof to eat and see Takeshi about to jump off the roof! Tsuna runs up and pulls Takeshi away from the edge and pulls Takeshi to the senter of the roof. Tsuna then has to talk Takeshi out of killing himself by asking him "How would your dad feel if you died and he had not been able to say 'good by my son' to you Takeshi ? I think he would feel very sad. I would be sad if anything happens to anyone that I love." This turned out to be the right things to say to Takeshi, since it made him rethink about what his death would do to his dad.

And so Takeshi became one of Tsuna's 'friends' thanks to that day!

After Tsuna saved Takeshi's life another group of people came into town three of these people would end up living at Tsuna's house with his family! Though no one was really ready when the others showed up! After all how can anyone be ready for a bunch of mean guys and one girl that is nice but is made to fight when she does not want to.

...

It would be another month before more people showed up. The first three to show up where Bianchi, Gokudera's old haft sister. Who tryed to kill Tsuna with a cake 'sent by his dad' but Tsuna was only saved by the fact that he was unable to eat anything that had coconut in it or on it because of foods with it being death for him! And just from being nere the cake and its coconut self, he started to feel sick so put the cake in the trash after taking it into the house. After Tsuna put the cake in the trash, did he start to wonder if his dad was trying to off him with food now, and using the idea he had when Reborn first got to town! Though the only way his dad could have known about that idea is if Reborn had talked to him. Which he thought could have happened at some point over the time Reborn had been in town.

But soon after Tsuna had the idea to ask Reborn the doorbell rang and when he answered it to be met with a pink grin-aid flying at him! Tsuna would only make it out of the way because Gokudera and Takeshi had come over to do home-work with the help of Reborn. Where Takeshi used his baseball bat to hit the pink bom into the air where Gokudera used one of his own boms to get rid of it. After the bom is gone they all turn to where the pink bom came from to see a 5yo boy, who looked like a cow with big head of hair! They find out the kid was called Lambo. And that he want to kill Reborn so he could be the best hitman ever!

It did not take more then a week after Lambo came to town for the group of 'friends' to meet another new person they learned was named I-Pin. It took a wile before the group found out that I-Pin was a girl which surprised all the boy since that just could not see how I-Pin was a girl! But they did not have long after I-Pin came to town to think on how she was a well she. Because another little boy of about 10yo came to town inorder to hide from the famiglias' that want him only for his power to make perditions. And so the group of 'friends' got in to a fight with the assassins after the 10yo boy inorder to keep the kid with them.

Though soon they made contact with a girl by the name of Dokuro Chrome, who worked for the next enemy. That enemy only had one thing on his mind, and that was to make Tsuna his puppet! And again after another fight that did not go in anyway like the evil dude wanted, who's name was Rokudo Mukuro. Who had the abilities to make real illusion into fake weapons if he needed to, and to make illusion animals into real animals! But Mukuro lost to Tsuna and got his ass taken to the mafia prison run by the Venicare.

...

After that last battle, it was to be about two month before the group of 'friends' would once more have to deal with the fact that Tsuna was to be the next Vongola boss! And what that all means for the rest of the group of 'friends' and his family.

...


	6. real ch: 5

Ch: 5

...

(last time!)

After that last battle, it was to be about two month before the group of 'friends' would once more have to deal with the fact that Tsuna was to be the next Vongola boss! And what that all means for the rest of the group of 'friends' and his family.

(Now more story!)

...

Next people to make an appearance in the town headed by a worker of CEDEF. That worker went by the name of Basilicum but liked to be called Basil because it was easier to say and writer on the paper work. The only reson for Basil to come to this town instead of taking what he had been given by his boss into hiding, was because what he was given had to get to that town like yesterday! And he did get to the town with the 'gift' he was to get to Tsuna, but he was attacked and lost the 'gift' to a group called The Varia!

The worst part was that when he lost to the Varia it happened right infrunt of Tsuna and haft of his school 'friends'. So when the group of 'friends' got back Tsuna's house and Reborn walks into the house with Tsuna's dad, who had a box that looked just like the one Basil had been caring for, things got a hole lot more messed up for poor Tsuna, since he had never wanted to ever see the Vongola head's ring again for any reson at all! And the reson became clear to the other way he had right after seeing the ring had yelled to his dad and Reborn "Give the rings to the brat if he wants them so much! For I have no want or need for that bloody fucking ring of any of the other rings that go with it!" After all Tsuna knew how much blood the ring had on it just from its making to the end of his first life, and so had no real need to know just how much more was on it at all!

But His dad and Reborn would have none of it and toled him flat out that if he did not take the ring that his flames would be resealed, but that this it would never be unseal again! Tsuna looked right at his dad after the man had said that and says to him " like you have the will power old man after all it was your boss that seal my flames the first time and if you did not know I have more then one flame color in it so if you try to seal it you would need someone from each flame type that would be willing to help you to reseal my flames again old man; and just so you know you have never been my dad since that man died the day my flames where sealed the first time! Now leave me the fucking hell alone before a make you and this house and everything in it burn until there is none but ashes left!" And to make it crystal clear he meant it his flames came to, for all in the house to see.

That was the first time since the day his dad had seen his flames! And boy was he surprised that anyone person could have so much flames in their body let alone a 14yo teenboy, who's flames had been sealed for 7years and there for should not have grown in that time at all. Or so he thought that was how the seal work but the Nono had never talked to Iemitus about what that seal did when used on one stronger ther the sealer or that if it was used on one almost out of flames at the time of the sealing happening.

If he had then he would have known that the sealer was alway using there flames to keep the seal in place on the sealed person, but it was a little bit easier to put a seal on one that was almost out of flames at the time of the sealing happening, but it was a lot more of pain on the sealer if the one sealed was stronger even at their weakest! Which just so happened to be where Tsuna was in the line up on power to the Nono was. If the Nono had been 20years younger he would have only needed haft of his flame power instead of 3/4s of all of his power to put the seal on Tsuna at Tsuna's weakest, and then if he was 20years younger he would have only need 1/4th of all his power not the haft that had to be used everyday the seal was on Tsuna over all 7years!

But Iemitus never bother to ask how the seal worked at all. Iemitus also didn't know that the moment that he aloud his son to have a seal be put on him that his own dad the God Zeus had desided that Iemitus was no child of his, and Tsuna would get the 'gifts' that Iemitus had been using of subconsciously even if they would do Tsuna anygood at this time. Or so Zeus had thought but they did help his flames almost brake out of the seal at least three times a year doring the last 7years. And was the reson that Tsuna had 8 different flames 4 of which had been part of the 'new gifts' Tsuna got from his God-grandpa the other flames coming from his God-mom. But Zeus had no idea that his ex-son had married a goddess even if she did not look like a goddess right at the time.

Anyways after Tsuna walked out of the room the other kids where wondering what had just happened to make Tsuna yell like that at his dad and to also say some of that stuff too. But before any of them could go ask if Tsuna was going to be ok, reborn stopped them by saying " If any of you do not want your ring tell me right here and now along as way you don't want the ring." But right as the group was about to say what they each where going to do in walked Shorri.

...

Shorri, who had been in his room trying to do his home-work was interrupted by the sound of yelling that sound like his younger brother, who would normally just take it when someone else was telling him to do something so for his brother to be yelling meant it was most likely something big since his brother could never deal with very big things like when their mom had tryed to do a surprise party for him and he walked into the party room before he was supposed to and then just walked out of the house and did not come back for 2hole houres which had almost had mom ready to call the cops to search for him. The brat had the nerve to walk right up to me before everyone on his birth day and give me a gift and say " Sorry that it is late but they had run out of them at the time of your birth day big brother! So happy birth day big brother! ㈳5" it had almost broke my mask that day when he gave to me, my middle school class ring two hole years before I would be able to use it, but I did not let my mask brake at all! And that seemed to be the last time Tsuna ever tryed to give me a gift infrunt of anyone at all. He would only put a gift at my door or by where I sit at the table for the last 7years never any other place at all.

 _So if something can make Tsuna mad eanuff to yell it was something I need to know about I think._ So Shorri walked down the steps of the landing the bedrooms are on to the one with the rest of the people in the house are on. To see Tsuna yelling at the baby dad had hired to tuter him and dad himself. What real got Shorri mad was that Tsuna did not see dad as his dad at all because of something that happened all those years age when dad started to make up stories as to where he was in the world do his 'job' on an oil-rig of all things the man could say, he says he work with oil! But then starts saying that Tsuna has to wear a ring or some brat as Tsuna of all people says the other person that to wear it is. Then Tsuna caches on fire and nobody else seem real surprised well dad is a little bit but that looks like it is for a hole other reson though. Then Tsuna walks out of the room and right by me but he seems to not even see me because of tears of all things coming out of his eyes!

And know I am going to find out why a baby brother is crying and to maybe yell at dad also for being a dead beat dad!

...

Now Tsuna tryed his hardest to never really cry since the day his dad had had a hand in sealing his flames, but somethings just end up happening now don't they?! After walking out of the room Tsuna runs up the stairs to his bedroom and goes in and locks the door so no one can get in and then goes to the bathroom inside, and does the same to the bathroom door so no one can interrupt him from ending his life hopefully, with all of his 'family & friends' in the house with him! He then walk up to the mirror medicine cabinet, and opens it up to see that it haves what was looking for, which is a bottle of Aspirin and the raser blades that Reborn uses to shave his chin clean of remembered hair. He pulls out the bottle and one of the blades, and then grabs one of the little cups that are used to wash out your mouth of toothpaste at the end.

And fills it up with water then puts it on the sink, and then opens up the bottle and starts eating them like they are candy take drinks of water when he need too. After he got more then haft of the bottle down he stopped taking them and waked to the shower & tub in the bathroom and starts a bath up. After all might as well be clean in death. He then gets undressed and gets in the tub. After the tub was as hot as Tsuna could stand it he gets in. Then after he was all the way in up to his neck, he grabs the blade and cuts both of his ristes so deep that if by some miracle he would always know he had almost died by his own hands!

...

Right as Tsuna was get his 'bath' just right for his 'death wish', everyone was watching as Shorri yelled and asked why over and over for why their dad was such a dead beat dad when he had been an ok dad when they (Tsuna & Shorri) where kids, but that about 6 years ago he started being a dead beat at the same time as Tsuna's development of his ADHD and Dyslexia. "So where were you really dad since you can't have ever worked for the oil companies since I check since I wanted to talk to you, but you just don't exist any were, why is that?! So who are you sir since I don't think you are my dad either?! Do I have to go get the cops and tell them you might be a criminal of some kind?! Well are you going to answer me?! Or not?!" Shorri had started by yelling like Tsuna had been but changed to just talking softly at the end of his talking.

Their dad had noway to answer the questions Shorri had asked him at all. And just as he was about to lie to his son like he had done all of his sons lives even if he did not want to. But right as he opened his mouth to say something they all hear a painful moaning coming from up the stairs which means almost everyone run up the stairs and hear the sounds coming from Tsuna's room which Iemitus goes to try the door nob only to find it locked and since he made the house it was a going to be a bitch to brake the door down! But he still tries to brake the door down with his shoulder but is soon stopped by Reborn, who just shoots the door at the doorjams and where the lock is at!

They all get into the room only to see Tsuna is not in it but the bathroom. The girls stop and walk back into the hallway so that only the boys are in the room. Reborn started to do the same to the bathroom door what he had done to the bedroom door but stops at a startled screem from the other side of the door. So Reborn asks " Tsuna are ok in there?" Tsuna says " Yes I am just going to end what dad sent all those assassins to do ok? By Reborn." Apon hearing the "By" from Tsuna Reborn pointed his gun again at the door jams and the lock, and unloaded on the door.

But this time Tsuna made no sound like he might be a wake at all! This made Iemitus pull out his cellphone and call for an ambulance to get there as fast as it could! Just then Reborn gets the door out of the way and all the guys can see into the bathroom which is not a nice thing to see at all with fact that Tsuna had been laying in the tub with both his ristes bloody along with his legs near the mager vains that pump blood in the body and both sides of his neck was cut also but nowhere as bad as his ristes and legs!

They do their best to stop injuries from bleeding out all of Tsuna's blood over everything and everywhere for when the ambulance got to the house though Iemitus did need to have Bianchi to take the cellphone and talk to the operator since Iemitus was trying to save his son with his flames. They do get Tsuna to stop bleeding but it is a near thing thanks to all of the Aspirin he had taken before cutting into himself! And right after they stop the bleeding the medics come rushing in and take Tsuna way to the hospital where he is saved all the way but they are very scared he might try again if he is let aloud to go home!

...

It would be a week after this sue-a-side on Tsuna's part before he would be let out of the hospital and let aloud to go home even if he thought that death was his real home! And another two weeks before the next battle would happen in which Tsuna hoped he died for real this time!

...


	7. real ch: 6

Ch: 6

...

(Last time!)

It would be a week after this sue-a-side on Tsuna's part before he would be let out of the hospital and let aloud to go home even if he thought that death was his real home! And another two weeks before the next battle would happen in which Tsuna hoped he died for real this time!

(Now more story!)

...

When news that Tsuna had tried to kill himself, and almost did died! Everyone at school was wanting to know what could have made Tsuna want to off himself! But no one could get him to say at all why he wanted to die so much at all. Which if anyone had known it would have scared their minds. So since no one not even his 'friends' where able to get him to talk about it ever.

But this was only able to keep the group of 'friends' from thinking about the next battle for only so long. After all you can only ignore something for so long right?! But the time came for them to deal the Varia. And when they meat them on the school grounds Kyoya was all over them saying that if they damaged the school or its grounds that he was going to bite them all to death and more!

Tsuna had just looked at Kyoya for a minute then said that he would just love to be bitten to death after this was over! Kyoya looked over to Tsuna and just nodded his head inway of saying that he had hear Tsuna loud and crystal clear. It would take a good 3houres of fighting before Tsuna would be 'crowned' the 'new' head of the Vongola Famiglia. But it would another avent that would truly 'crown' him as the rightful head of the Vongola!

Which happened almost a full 4 months later! But they would soon meet their other halves as far as their flames go. Well all of them except for Tsuna since he was the only person to ever have been born with a flame like his! Which would change only the bair minimal in the fight other then it make it harder for him to be hurt wile in the air in anyway at all!

...

And so the time past and the group of 'friends' had made 'friends' with another group of 'friends' that had to be transferred after their school had been damaged by a flud. And that group 'got lucky' to be put together as they where. But inreality it was just staged to look like an accident that had happened to their old school. And it was all an act or so they keep trying to tell themselves and the next generation of the Vongola!

But then things end up being made crystal clear, that a 'very old friend' of the first boss of the Vongola by the name of Spade Daemon, had been have fun playing around with other mafia famiglias wile trying to make the Vongola the only real strong mafia family out there in the world! But the old bastered made one very bad move when he tried to take over the next boss of the Simon familglia. Since the young man who's name was Kozato Enma was to be the only one on Tsuna's level as far as power goes!

So after Tsuna and Enma fight other who is the 'stronger' leader of their families, and Daemon's goest was once and for all put to rest. They all tried to be 'friends' again though that was super hard for the Simon family since one of their own had been under Daemon's thumb for as long as the rest of that family had known eachother! After this mess Tsuna was really 'crowned' the head of the Vongola as the Dicemo! Dicemo meaning that he Tsuna was the tenth boss of the famiglia!

...

It would another 2 months before the group of 'friends' would again have deal with some big stuff! And it would hurt them a lot for them to be is this next bach of trouble big time!

...

The next mess would all be started by a little boy that did not start out being a part of the mafia world in anyway! But got made a part of it by Lambo being Lambo and trying to kill Reborn again! And because of all that Irie Shoichi became part of the next big bad the group of friend had to deal with! Which took about 3 months to get killed, though the guy that had to die was a right bastered by the name of Byakuran who was boss of the Millefiore Famiglia white spell haft. The other haft was run by a cute girl by the name of Yuni.

...

It only took a week after that battle before Tsuna wanted to die again and he knew the best way to end himself without ever being stopped from making it happen this time!

...


	8. real ch: 7

(An: The last part of the KHR world! This chapter also is where I am starting on the next life that come in to play. If you don't like DB or DBZ then don't real the next few chapters people.)

...

Ch: 7

...

(Last time!)

It only took a week after that battle before Tsuna wanted to die again and he knew the best way to end himself without ever being stopped from making it happen this time!

(Now on with the story!)

...

Tsuna had finaly found his way out of this life at last! And it was to use his flames to fly to far up into the air that he lost the ability to breathe at all! And just fall from the highest point he could get to. The problem was the all his 'family [Well all but his dad that is!] & friends' where whaching his every move since his self harming act that he did three weeks ago! So he thought of the best way to district them which just so happens to turn up as the festival that said that summer had started again!

So wile everyone was getting themselves ready for that he was making the last few letters for his good bys! It would only be one houre before the festival that Tsuna would get and take his chance to leave the house before anyone could stop him of make it so someone was with at all times! And it would be about ten minutes after he got a way that his mom would find all of the letters to everyone there was even one for his dad but that one had a the Vongola head ring with its letter! And only 5 minutes later she would be found reading her letter and crying about the fact that her family would be one member shorter by the end of that day!

it would be three days later that Tsuna's body would be found and another two days before they could I.D. that it was Tsuna's body. It would then take everyone that knew him anyother week before they could beary him in the ground where he had asked to be put in his letter to his brother. Which just so happen to be where Giotto was bearied at!

And so the end of one Sawada Tsunayoshi happened. Or did it?!

...

And since The Fates are the dictator of what happens to everyone and thing, they knew that the soul of one Giotto & Tsuna was to be reborn as a very special little boy that was in no way born of the planet Earth! That child was born on a planet by the name of Vegeta Prime. The soul's new name was to be Kakarrot but that would not be his name for long since planet Vegeta Prime was going to be destroyed by an evil that should have never been born!

That evil went by the name of Freeza. The self styled ruler of the known universe. Who destroyed Vegeta Prime because the prick heared a prophecy that toled of a warrior that would be born of the race that Kakarrot was a part of, that could kill the fucker! But he liked his life so he tried to make it so there was no way for 'The Chosen One' to be born! (But I will do more on this prick at a later time!)

Anyway Kakarrot was saved by his dad by being put in to a small space pod that was supposed to send him to Earth. But one of the other gods that had wanted to have a child desided she was going to take him to a planet near Earth and do a ritual to make him become her son! But right as this goddess was going to do the ritual another God came to that plain and even went to that world also! And apon seeing what the goddess was going to do asked if he could add himself as a father to the boy! And so it was that the goddess who's name was Hecat, and the Titan King Cronus became to second mother and father to Kakarrot!

After they had done the ritual to make the boy their Demi-godling child, they sent him on to Earth like he was meant to be. It would only be years and years after the boy was grownup into a man and had two sons, that the to Gods would come after their son had had his first meeting with a 'God' of that plain. When they arrive it is wile everyone of their son's friends & family are together! And just like the last time their son's meet a god they think that Cronus and Hecat where there to fight with one of them, but they get a very big surprise when the gods start talk to Goku (that is Kakarrot name after he gets to Earth) with love of as much love as two gods can have for a haft-blood warrior son can.

When the gods start talking to Goku they first say to him "My my how my son has grown into a fine warrior. Even if he is a haft-blood." This was said by Cronus. What Hecat says is a bit different though. And that is "Ah my dear baby boy is all grownup and even has a family of his own too! I just love it! Even if you have never used any of the magic I gifted to you and your children."

This all got a lot of surprised looks from everyone's. Since none of the those with a blood tie to Goku had ever seemed to show any sign of magic at all! So when Goku asked "How can I be your son? Since from what I know I am a 'pure-blooded' Saiyan." This though got a laugh from both of the gods which in turn got looks of disbelief from the humans and aliens alike! It only took the gods about 5 minutes to get over the funniness of the thought of a haft-blood thinking that it was a pure-blood. And another 5 to stop thinking of the funny thought at all.

After the gods were done with their laughing, they started to tell the mortals how and why Goku was their son in anyway at all. It was Hecat that started first in the telling. And this what she said "Well when Goku was sent to Earth by his mortal father I pull your ship to the planet I was taking a rest on, and I desided when I saw your face that I wanted you tobe my son! And so I started doing ritual that would make you my son in blood, by taking some of your blood and some of my blood and putting it in a silver cup with a few herbs that are only found is the mountains of most world in this plain and the plain that we real gods have own children on! But before I could finish the ritual your father here came along and asked if he could become your 'new' dad. So after I add his blood to the micks and gave you it to drink, the only thing that really changed about you was that your tail had gotten longer at the same time as your hair did. So not a lot change back then though I can feel that your life force is at least twice as much as it was back then. Which is most likely been helping you live as long as you have, though that does not counting for all of the times your little friends have brought you back to life. But eather way I am glad that you are a live and have a family to love!"

After Hecat had said what she wanted to say it was Cronus's turn to say his peace, which was this! "Ah how strong you have gotten to be my son! You even have two strong sons of your own too! And a beautiful and strong grand daughter too, who would be mine and your mom's grate grand daughter too! Sadly you did not get much from me in the way of powers other then a bit tuffer hide to pass on to your kids. But you can't get everything in life now can you?!" After Cronus said this all of the mortal had to wonder what he meant when he said "you can't get everything in life" since with the dragon balls the group could just keep going on living if they said the wish just right.

It would be about three houres later that both Hecat and Cronus would end up saying there good byes to their son and his kids and grandkid before leaving, but saying one last thing. Which was " If you ever want to be reborn in a different plain then just think it son. Though this will of work for you since you are a Demi-God and will not work for any of your off spring at all. We shall be watching you and your off spring until those that are a live are dead and gone for good. Good bye all!" And so the gods left the mortal to think on what the gods had said to them all!

It would only be a year after they all meet the gods that had said they where Goku's mom & dad by blood, that Goku would again be killed in a battle against someone stronger then he was but unlike every time before when his group of friends & family would bring him back to life they found out that someone or something had toled the King of other world (or that plain's underworld) that his soul was needed on a different plain to be reborn as the hero of that plain just like he had been to their plain! Which in turn made all of Goku's family & friends wonder if he had not already been reborn once or twice before he was known to them as Goku.

...

That group would never know the answer to that question!

...


	9. real ch: 8

(An: I know I made the DB and DBZ worlds look a little small but a could not think of and good fights I liked eanuff to put in the chapter at all. This next life is from the SG: SG-1 & SG: A universes ok people and if you don't like this go and find a different fanfic to read! After all this is my first story.)(also there are some parts that will be talking about killing and death too. I am sorry for not telling everyone about Tsuna trying to kill himself and telling you that he might do it again later.)

...

Ch: 8

...

(Last time!)

It would only be a year after they all meet the gods that had said they where Goku's mom & dad by blood, that Goku would again be killed in a battle against someone stronger then he was but unlike every time before when his group of friends & family would bring him back to life they found out that someone or something had toled the King of other world (or that plain's underworld) that his soul was needed on a different plain to be reborn as the hero of that plain just like he had been to their plain! Which in turn made all of Goku's family & friends wonder if he had not already been reborn once or twice before he was known to them as Goku.

...

That group would never know the answer to that question!

(now on with the story!)

...

It seemed to Goku (Once known by the names Giotto and then later Tsuna before he became Goku!) that he was never going to be aloud to just stay dead like he wanted to. Because here he was once more being reborn as a boy (Thank the gods of all the plain or worlds or whatever!) to another woman that seem to love him just as much if not more as his first three moms' had shown to love him in his past lives! But the only thing that made this moment a bad one was that a man walked up right after and says " Miss it is time to give me the baby. And don't even try to say no, because you made the deal to give up the child to my boss inorder to pay all that you owe to my boss. And also you know that the child is also his too so you know the child will be well cared for in this life too." and now I know why I was born again!

This talk between his new mother and this guy that said "he worked for the baby's his father" would stay with him for the next 5years or so wile he lived with his dad. It would also be his dad that named him. And that name was Danial Aden Jackson. His dad's name being Aidrean David Jackson. During the time he live with his dad he would learn that his dad was a Mob boss that ruled the upper east side of New York City. It would be on his 5th birth day that another gang would brake in to their home thanks to a rat! But that same rat also was a cop, who want to get as many gangsters off of the streets and into prison as possible!

It just went pair shaped though when right before the cops busted into the house the 'head' gangster of the group that broke in first shot Danial's dad in the head and then pointed his gun right at Danial without a second thought as to how it would look to another person. It would take all of about a minute for that gangster to find a bullet in his head too after a cop saw him with his gun pointed at someone else's head. And after he went down all of the other gangsters dropped their guns to the ground very fast.

Danial would later be shipped off to an uncle on his dad's mom's side of the big family he was born into in that life. He would however only get to live with his uncle for a month before being kidnapped and sold into a child sex-ring. He would live or sirvive for the next ten years before being bot by an under-cover cop. That cop would try and fail to find anyone from Daniel's family since the other gang that killed his dad finished off the rest off the family also, and where the ones who put Daniel in the sex-ring to start with.

The cop then would try and fall again when he wanted to adopt Daniel into his own family. The courts just would not let him do it at all for some reson. So Daniel would end up bouncing from foster family to foster family until he was 18years old when he was toled that he was an adult now so had to leave the house the night after his birth day. He would manage to get a job and save up eanuff money to go to college. In college he would learn how to be an Archeologist and a master Liniguist by the time he turned the age of 24!

It would then be around this time that he would write an article that would get him laughed out of the academic world. But when he is laughed out of the academic would the government of the U.S.A. walks up to him and asks for his help. He take the chance since it is a job doing something he loves doing which is learning about old stuff from the past!

It then be 3 months after he joined the U.S. Airforce as a consultant for something he would later find out he was right about. Since what he had written his paper about was the theory that the Pyramids of Giza where a lot older then they think them to be, and that aliens might have used them to land there ships on. It would only take him another 3 months after being shown the StarGate for the first time for him to get the Gate to start working. And after that only another 10 minutes to talk his way on to the teem that would walk through the Gate.

After a first meeting with an alien that turned very bad very fast and the death of said alien. That he would end up wanting to stay on the planet they had come to so he could learn more about the people that lived there. But for learning about the ways of the people, he must now marry one of the two daughters of the leader.

It would be 3 hole years of bliss for him living with the people that he could now call family after he married the older daughter of the tribunal people. But after the 3th year had happened his life became a hell for almost two hole years. It would be right after his wife had given birth to another man's baby that he be able to get her back.

After that he would have adventures that would take him to more planets and even to other Galaxies even! He would even more surprisingly have to marry two more women inorder to save ether his life or the lives of many people! And he would even die for a wile but come back to life. But it was derring his time a one of the 'dead' that he found out that a real God and Goddess had been a part of his life. And had been in the body's of his 'mom & dad' when he was conceived.

The gods names where thus, The Greecen God of death Thanatos, and The Greecen Goddess of home and fire Hestia. Hestia toled him that she had give birth to his mother so he was really her grand-child but since his mom had only had him and she had given him up, Hestia did not see her a her child more Danial as her son then grand-son. Thanatos though had been living in the body of his father for about two years before he was born at all.

Derring Danial's time as one of the 'dead' he got to know his grandma and dad very well. And after he desided to walk in the mortal realm of that mortal plain again, he would only get 6 more years with those he had come to care for a lot before he would really die and truely be dead. His friends and family of that plain would morn the loss of him, and then go on with their lives hoping to see him again when they died too.

...


	10. real ch: 9

(An: this chapter will have Resident Evil in it so you have been Warned people! Flames will get no answers in this story only real help to making this story better with get answered! Also since this is fanfiction I am going to make Alice a guy named Allen.)

...

Ch: 9

...

(Last time!)

Derring Danial's time as one of the 'dead' he got to know his grandma and dad very well. And after he desided to walk in the mortal realm of that mortal plain again, he would only get 6 more years with those he had come to care for a lot before he would really die and truely be dead. His friends and family of that plain would morn the loss of him, and then go on with their lives hoping to see him again when they died too.

(Now on with the story!)

...

The next time that Danial would open his eyes (even if he had hoped to never open them again!) it would be because he was being held up side down by one of his legs, and someone was spanking his but! But thankfully after he starts to cry the doctor stops spanking his but. A minute later he is cleaned up and given to his new mom, who was very happy to have such a good looking baby boy! 5 minutes after being put into his mother's arms he falls asleep not knowing that a minute after he did army like guys came into the hospital room and killed his mom and take him away to a lab in an underground facility. He would 'live' in the facility for the next 5 years until one of the lab workers got it in his head to take him home. After that the worker desided that he would adopt him. So he was named 'Allen' as the worker had been wanting to call him this for awhile now.

He (Allen) would be know to the schools and every day people as Allen Workmen. Though he himself would have gone with something better then that for a name for a kid. He would live a normal mortal's life for the next 25 years, by going to school and then college, and then getting his first job as a gard for a bank. Then he would get highered by a big company by the name of Umbrella!

(Though unknown to him but not his new bosses, he had just been highered by the same people that had made him a lab rat!) After working for Umbrella for two hole years he would 'meet the love of his life' and get 'married' to her. But the 'marriage' was just a cover for his gard job with his 'wife' as his co-worker. (His co-workers job be manly to whach him.) Then his 'wife' would then do something very stupid that would change his life again.

What the stupid woman did was go down into the labs and brake some of the 'T-virus' starter and started a biological contamination problem in the lab that spread to the rest of the facility thuogh the air-ducts. This in turn make the A.I. kill the rest of the workers of the facility. And also cossed the A.I. to attempt damage control by use of a nock out drug on the gard house. Which then made Allen loss consciousness for 5 hole houres and also loss his memory of who he was for almost 10 houres.

When he got his memories back he would he was dead, but the sad part about his life was that if he real died then he got a new life after words. He would then have to play 'come and get me' with a horde of the undead workers in the underground facilities while trying to get to the serface level where the sun shines! It would take the death of the other that were a live at the beginning to die for Allen and a man (Who was looking for his sister, who worked for Umbrella!) who went by the name of Matt Addison. For them to be able to get the fuck out of the Hive alive! Though they did not get out without some damage done by a few of the creachures that where made by using the 'T-virus' and different types of D.N.A.!

Matt was the one with the most damage done thanks to a scratch from 'Beast'. The scratch had enough of the things D.N.A. in it to start a change while he was still alive! Allen would then try to save Matt but Umbrella sent more workers to see what was going on. They busted in right as Allen was going to save Matt's life with the anti-toxins! The Umbrella workers stopped Allen and took both of them to another facility to test just what could be found!

It would be another 3 years before Umbrella would let Allen wake up enough to see the world around him again! Derring that time Allen had a meeting with his dad in his head. The God said that he had a one-night stand with his mom. The god's name was Hades. Who also toled him that the dead would soon walk with the living on this world, and since he was Hades's son he would have a little power over the dead. Allen would also get to know his dad very will in those 3 years to the point that the two men could joke with each other.

But then the time came him to see how fuck up the world had gotten while he was a sleep. And when he did see the town Umbrella had used for a test site, and all of the carnage that was rot on it. It sadden him. Allen was the saddest to know that most of the live taken were those of children! It would be another week before he and a group of 'friends' got out of the hell-hole Umbrella had made just for him! But the chopper that the group was is was hit by the feedback wave from the nuclear bomb that Umbrella used to try to cover up their dirty work!

Allen had to be left behind at the crash site by the others. And the Umbrella workers brought him back to life again! His 'friends' managed to get him out of Umbrella about a year later. But the damage was already done, Umbrella had put a chip in the back of his head right at the bace of his skull and on his brain-stem. The chip would make it harder for him to hide from them, but it would not take him long to rework it after breaking into an Umbrella facility and hacking the company computers in the building. And after he reworked the chip he ran and hid out on his own.

It would be 5 more years before he saw another human being again. And by that time the world had gone to hell in a hand-basket. He would bump into those people that knew him (and that he liked enough to call friends) that had lived long enough to know what it was like before the 'Zombies' walked the world with the living. But before that he would meet some fools that thought it a good idea to keep undead dogs as pets! He would end up killing the stupid people after they tried to feed him to the dead dogs!

When he did bump into his old friends it would be to save their asses from being food for a lot of infected crows of all things! Though it would not be the last time the group as a hole would seethe dam things! They would come back with friends of their own and at a time when Allen was busy killing some walkers. The crows would make off with the groups medic at the same time as a walker bit one of Allen's few friends in the leg.

Allen would be down two friends by the end of that week when a group of Umbrella workers let loose a new batch of walkers they made stronger, faster, and smarter then the normal walkers where! One friend had to be killed by another friend. And the second friend went down with a bunch of the new type of walkers. A third friend got bit by one of the new type of walker but lived only to die by making a big hole in an Umbrella hideout's doors!

It was in the hideout that the other friends of Allen would take a chopper to Alaska. While Allen found out that the Umbrella bosses had been fucking cloning him since he first was in their hands as a child! So after he killed what was left of the workers that had not been killed by the head of that base. He then killed the 'boss' of the base who was little more then an animal really. After killing the animal he had a nice chat by webcam with the other head cheese of Umbrella, telling then they where all going to die!

It would only take Allen and all of his clones from that one base a little over two years to find and kill about haft of the rest of the Umbrella workers that had lived after the 'T-virus' was unleashed onto the world at large. But his work on killing off the Umbrella workers was put on hold by the head of the company giving him a shot of the anti-toxins. It would be about a year later that the thought of checking on his last living friends would come into his mind. It would take him another 3 months to get to Alaska and find only one of his friends there with her mind being fucked over by a small machine spider.

He would end up taking her with him to search for any other servivers in the waste lands of their home country. It would take them 5 months to find a city with a large group of walkers attacking any place big enough for a good size number of people in it. It would be about a day after landing on the roof of the prison to lean that those living there were not happy to see they at all. And only two days later they would find out that one of the people had let in the undead so he could use the plain that Allen had been flying to make his way to the Umbrella owned battleship.

It would then be a trying fight for the lives of those left in the prison. Those left would make it out and all the way to the docks before again have to fight for their lives against the cloned boss of Umbrella. Allen would be the one to kill that thing once and for all. He would then change the dis-stress note that was being sent out to the world!

This in turn would bring the 'red queen' down on them hard! And Allen would end up being tested on again. And the 'red queen' would also take his blood a clone an army's worth of him. But unlike the real Umbrella company the 'red queen' found a way to make a female version of him which was named Alice!

He would end up being saved by Ada Wong. It would be after seeing the clones of old friends that he knew were dead that things got fucked up. Since the clones were willing to kill a kid even if that kid was a clone too, it just was not right. The kid was a little girl which Allen learned was Alice his female clone.

A group of fighters that worked with Ada managed to get in to the facility, but by the time they got Allen out of the facility haft of their numbers where dead. It took to death of another machine spider and the last evil clone to give the group of servivers a chance to heal their wounds and get back to base. Where he meets up with the real boss of the real Umbrella company though it might as well be little more then a restents group for life now!

It would be another 4 years before Allen finally meets his match in the form of a haft undead haft machine monster made by the 'red queen' just to fight against him! His daughter Alice would then take up the charge to try and beat the living shit out of the monsters the 'red queen' started making. But she too would fail to win the war against this apocalypse.

...


	11. real ch: 10

(An: the next world is one I just love so much! It is the Underworld movie set! And if you guys out there don't like read different fanfiction ok?!)

...

Ch: 10

...

(Last time!)

It would be another 4 years before Allen finally meets his match in the form of a haft undead haft machine monster made by the 'red queen' just to fight against him! His daughter Alice would then take up the charge to try and beat the living shit out of the monsters the 'red queen' started making. But she too would fail to win the war against this apocalypse.

(Now more story!)

...

Allen was really starting to get tried of being reborn by now, and was hoping that the life he now has as a young doctor would be his last life! His new name was Michael Corvin. Born of the third son of a Court from England who moved to Francs. It was supposed to be a quite life for once, after all he had never had to fight at all in this life. (Not even with his five brothers and sisters over food!) He had gotten into college thanks in part to his memory of all the times he was in college before. But thanks to medical stuff from his last life as Allen. He was able to be called gifted. Which he did not mind at all one bit.

It would be while he was going home from work (about a month after starting work at a hospital) that his new life would go and become just as fucked up as the last one! All because the Vampires of that world could not be nice to the were-wolves of that world. So a bach of were-wolves desided that it would be a good idea to go hunting down the descendants of the last brother to the twins that started the hole two groups off. The only down side was that they had found the only descendant right at the same time they where found by a small group of vampires.

Michael was not happy when two groups of what looked like gangsters desided to have a fight in the subway train waiting air-re-a. It was even more of a worrying thing when one of the gang members tried to take him away from someone their bullets it! He managed to shake off the guy though his shoulder was really smarting after doing so. He then got the lady with the bullet out of the way of the fighting and got her stayble for her transport to the hospital with anyothers hurt by the gun fight.

It would be two days later that he would come home to find that his apartment was broken in to! And that someone had hit the play button on his answering machine. After hearing the last of the message he suddenly finds himself being held up off the floor agenst the wall next to his kitchen door frame, being asked by a pretty bird "Why are they after you?" And having no clue as to what she is asking about.

But the who would be made all to clear as soon as a bumping is felt and hurd by them both. She ends up doping him as she goes for her guns saying "Stay here!" Then runs out to do whatever the fucking hell she does! While he had the chance he gets all of his papers together and books it out of there as fast as he can! He get to and in the elevator and pushes the butten for the bottom floor. When it gets there he most a sher-ed-ly did not think a grown man waiting for the elevator would bite him on the neck.

That would only be one of about five different surprise he would get that night though.

...

It would be a rocky month after he was first bite by Lucian (the first Lycan 'also known as a were-wolf') and then bitten by Selene (a vampire). Which in turn made him the first hybrid of both vampire and were-wolf. He and Selene had to run after a big fight between Michael and (the one to turn Selene) Viktor happened where Michael almost lost his head. But instead the one to loss his head was Viktor and by his own blade no less in the hands of Selene.

They would end up running into one of the only brothers left. Which was to be Marcus Corvinus, the meeting would end up a fight for the lives of both Selene and Michael. They fight would only end for a short time thanks to Selene putting a bullet into Marcus' head with a lucky shot. They would see Marcus again before having a meeting with the historian of the vampires. (Who would later die after a meeting with Marcus himself.) The next time they end up meeting with Marcus would take the in a battle-ship owned by his own father! (The man that was the for father to both vamps & weres.)

'The battle at sea' would be where 'the father of all' would take his last breaths. But not before giving some of the last of his blood to Selene. Selene would then take Michael almost dead body with her new human help to hunt down the first vamp, and try to stop him from letting loos the first were. Sadly they would be to late as Marcus had a full two houres flight on them thanks to the blood he took from a wound Selene had gotten in their fighting. It would be a very long night for all of those that would go into the prison of the first were-wolf. Only Selene and Michael would be the ones to leave the prison a live.

...

They two of them would keep moving from place to place trying to keep the other vampires and were-wolfs off their asses, but it would be for not. They would be cot by a batch of were-wolfs playing as humans, all on the hunt for Michael but getting the both of them! They would be kept on ice (or more like Michael would be) for the next 15 years, Selene would join him 9 months after they were cot only because the were-wolfs had found out she was with child when they cot the pair. During the time the would be on ice Michael would meet the Greek Goddess of the moon Artemis, in his dreams and learn that the goddess had helped his mother get with child by giving his mother a blessing to help her have an easier time with the child baring. They would get to know each other as friends at most since the goddess was known to hate all men. One of the things the goddess did tell Michael was that Selene had given birth to his child and the child was a girl. (The goddess also told him that he would only have a small power up from being her child since he was well a male, and his daughter would be more of the goddess's child then he was in her eyes.)

...

By the time the 15 years where up Michael had been able to use one of the powers from one of his other lives to see how long he had left to live naturally. He would find out that the ice prison he was in had been very bad for his health the last 15 years. It had speeded up his body's metabolism to the point that it had almost no more blood to feed off of now.

It would be to weeks after he found out that he would never get to see his baby girl even once that his ice prison would brake, but it would be to little to late to give him enough time to get some new blood in his dieing body. He would be found by a pair of were-wolfs that would smell his dead body. Only one good thing would come from his death and that would be with the help of the goddess of the moon. The help she would give would be to his daughter in the form of a copy of his memories of his life as Michael. The goddess was not able to give any of the memories of his other lives at all.

His daughter and Selene would live happily together though they would do so on the run, with a vampire Selene would save the life of and make a 'day-walker'. They together would start a coven all their own. They would end up dieing when the humans of that plain made WW3 in 2 hundred years from the day of Michael's death.

...


	12. Chapter 11

(An: this chapter will have Naruto in it. If u don't like that then don't read.)

...

Ch: 11

...

(Last time!)

By the time the 15 years where up Michael had been able to use one of the powers from one of his other lives to see how long he had left to live naturally. He would find out that the ice prison he was in had been very bad for his health the last 15 years. It had speeded up his body's metabolism to the point that it had almost no more blood to feed off of now.

It would be to weeks after he found out that he would never get to see his baby girl even once that his ice prison would brake, but it would be to little to late to give him enough time to get some new blood in his dieing body. He would be found by a pair of were-wolfs that would smell his dead body. Only one good thing would come from his death and that would be with the help of the goddess of the moon. The help she would give would be to his daughter in the form of a copy of his memories of his life as Michael. The goddess was not able to give any of the memories of his other lives at all.

His daughter and Selene would live happily together though they would do so on the run, with a vampire Selene would save the life of and make a 'day-walker'. They together would start a coven all their own. They would end up dieing when the humans of that plain made WW3 in 2 hundred years from the day of Michael's death.

(Now!)

...

At the same time that Michael was taking his last breath on the 'UnderWorld' plain; the Greek god of the Sea, Posiden was just entering a plain of ninja named after a 'Chosen One' who had yet to be born on that plain to start with. The God had come to this plain because of the very special people that loved the waters so much that they lived on an island in the center of a running river. So the God went down to the waters shore at the same time as the only woman to be as in love with water as he was did. The woman he would learn was the only daughter of the village leader. She had been very surprised to see him rise up out of the waters as if they where nothing at all.

They would talk for about an houre before see would leave for the village saying that she would see him again another time. It would be two weeks later that they would meet again but this time when she left she would leave with something special. That something special would shake up the little nation to the core. The special something was a daughter!

The God would never know that he had a daughter with the woman because of that one night they stayed together. He would be to busy with his new life as the child of two ninja that where trying to run away from a civil-war in their home village. It would only be after the death of the mortal body he was in that he would not only learn of that daughter but that his daughter had been his mortal selfs wife! And that said wife had given him a son too!

...

At the same time as Posiden was making himself a mortal body; Which would fuck up the plans of three sisters. The Fates where talking to one another to see how to make the soul they had picked was going to be born to the plain Posiden had picked. They had just come to a decision on what was to happen; when Posiden made his body and was born a mortal. So the sisters desided that to make shear that he would not have another child without their say so. They then desided that since the God had done this and that he was to have a daughter that it was only fitting to have him marrying his own child. And if The Fates might just make him have another child but with this daughter this time?! No one would know until way after the fact.

...

 _It would just be his luck_ though Michael now renamed for the 6th time now but first time as Uzumaki Naruto. _That he would be born to a woman with a Demon in her gut as the same time he was in her gut too._ He was even more unhappy when a guy in a mask would threaten to kill him to what he thought bight be his new dad, but for all he new the guy being threatened was the brother of his new mom. It only got worse when he finds himself used in some fucked up ritual to 'seal' away the Demon again. The only problem was that he could hear the thing bitching in his head about only wanting to run free in wooded arias nere the mountains.

He would then become down right pissed off when an old man would tell a crowd of people that he was the 'jailer' to the Demon. And ask that they see him as a hero for being what he now was. He would the have to deal with 5 years of hell at an orphanage before being kicked out onto the streets. It would be 3 years of living on the streets of this fucked up village that would make him see that the village needed to be burned to the ground.

By this time the 'leader' of the village would 'allow' him to start at the ninja school. There he would learn only what he could beat out of the teachers thanks to the powers of his past lives. Though they all thought it was the Demon's powers showing up. He would not be allow to take the exams to leave the school on the orders of the head teacher. For the next 3 years he would be forced to watch as the other kids got to do the exams, while he had to sit back in his seat and stay quit.

He would be 14 years old when he would finally be able to take the test to leave the school, but the test would be rigged so that he would fail it all.

...


	13. Chapter 12

(An: more naruto!)

...

Ch: 12

...

(Last time!)

He would be 14 years old when he would finally be able to take the test to leave the school, but the test would be rigged so that he would fail it all.

(Now!)

...

After the rigged test was over, he walked out of the school, only to be stopped by one of his most hated teachers. The teacher would end up talking about a 'second test' to get out a passing grade for the school. Naruto would say yes to taking the second test, and only after the teacher was gone would he think as to way the teacher would want him to brake into the 'leader's' office for one scroll. He would go to the office anyway just to have a look at the scroll, if for no reason then to see why the teacher would want the thing.

He would get into the office with no resistance at all thanks to his blood being more then haft that of what a normal child of his dad's would have had. The office having been blooded with the blood of everyone of the 'leaders' of the village to use the office at any time in their life. The his blood only worked because the third village leader had not taken the blood of his father off the seals that would have allowed only the leaders into the office when the office was closed down. It was also made a lot easier for Naruto to get in because of the hidden opening into the office in the west side wall pillow of the room.

he would take the scroll out of the case it was in and put a fake in its place with a note in the scroll telling the Hokage that he had the scroll on the orders of a maybe traitor's word that there was a second test to get out of the academy and the test was to see if anyone was able to steal this real scroll! He would then take the scroll he grabbed to the only training grounds no one ever looked for him on and open the scroll to see what it had in it. He found that the scroll had jutsus not known to the everyday ninjas.

He would end up learning the three clone techniques in the scroll then using the clones from the scroll, learned all of the other things in scroll too. By the time he was to meet up with the teacher at another training ground he would have almost all of the techniques in his repertoire of ninja stuff not counting his powers from his past lives. He would then have one of his clones take the form of the scroll which he would then carry on his back to the training grounds leaving his other clones to learn the rest of the scrolls secrets. He would end up being followed by another one of his teachers to the training grounds where that teacher would show just how much of an idiot he thought Naruto was by scolding him in front of the evil teacher who would show up saying " Naruto did I not say come with the scroll alone? After all you would not want to pass up on being a Genin right?!"

Naruto already knew that the traitor was just talking to make him look bad. But he had to say something to sound like a real kid after all. So he said " oh I got the scroll and learned one of the techniques the rest are very weird thow so I would becareful with them." And tossed the scroll the evil teacher while the good teacher was still in a state of shock that a kid not even Genin level knew how to do one of the most powerful techniques in the Scroll of Sealing!

It would be the moment that the scroll was in the evil teachers hands that the clone Naruto look like a scroll would go off like a bom with over a hundred bom sealing tags on him. The loudness of the boom would be heard over the whole of the village and seem by everyone in the village too! The blast would thow both Naruto and the good teacher into the neer by lake while the bad teacher would be put into the center of a new crater in that training ground! The Anbu police would show up to find Naruto fulling the good teacher out of the water and doing mouth to mouth to get the teacher breathing again while the evil teacher was being kicked a wake by 5 other Narutos.

The Anbu would later be taking in the Narutos to see the Hokage for the where abouts of the real Scroll of Sealing was at. Since he flat out said if they tried to make him say where it was he would never say where it was ever and to no one. After all he Khmer where it was so no one would ever see it again for as long as he lived that was.

...

He would hand over the scroll to the Hokage in the form of an Shadow clone doing the handing over part. But by then he would already know the techniques from the scroll. But none would know that but him.

...


End file.
